Thats what happened
by fictionlover94
Summary: Just read its about my favorite delighful child Ashley Btw thats the blond one and its her real name I think...Last Chapter I was going to do this earlier until I realized how long my list of stories to write grew to an out control level. This came out
1. Chapter 1

**A delightful story since they are my favorite villains I'd though I'd write a story about my favorite... Its bad I know I just wanted to get this out. Leave a review. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Ashley Delightful was looking through a trunk at the foot of her bed she just put her history home work some where. She had spent two hours writing that report on New Zealand. Her pink backpack held so sign of it. Instead of pulling out the pink folder that held her report she pulled out an old diary that had her name embroidered on the cover. Making sure Ogie (the other girl) was nowhere to be seen she opened it reading the first entry dated back to one year ago.

_October 6_

_I was named number 0.3 of the kids next door three years ago. Sector Z the first since the 6th age and I'm so lucky too. Rick my 8 year old brother was named part of my sector too. I heard that rarely happened siblings together. In fact this is the last year of having trainees' in a persons sector—_

Ashley looked down at the entry in her hands. She was a kids' next door operative and she was part of sector Z?! Something about this did not compute but yet some thing from the back on her brain was pulling forward. Memories of a training camp in the Arctic being on the moon with her brother. Looking around the room once more making sure know one was watching she continued reading intrigued about what she had written.

_I just though of this I'd thought I'd write it down. There is this man named father he has this chamber to turn kids into perfect little adults. That's a laugh I I only plan on growing up when I turn thirteen. Any way sector Z (that's me!) and the kids next door scientist plan on getting into the building and wrecking it. If I'd get turned into a delightful child I'd probably scream. _

_October 7_

_Father delightfulization chamber, Ogie is gone she was turned into one of them. I was crying today. Number 74.239 and Fanny was with me they knew how close we were. Lenny refused to come out of his room, those two were in love I knew. Like I can tell the trainees Kuki Sanban and Wally Beatles were in love. David wasn't here he had to go to his aunt Maybelle's house. Who is the world would name there kid Maybelle? Who was going to be next? I usually hate to admit this but I'm scared. _

Ashley looked down at her handwriting this wasn't possible this couldn't have been happening. The next day on October 8 she and Lenny went to get Ogie back but instead they were caught and then came David. That was how they had came to be the delightful children from down the lane. She looked behind her and nobody was there. Ogie read a book while brushing her teeth so she could be in there for a while. Quickly she skimmed through the pages. Seeing the bathroom door open and the light going off she shoved the book into her trunk.

"Ash are you going to brush your teeth?"

Looking completely normal and replied," Yes I will, I was looking for my history report. Have you seen it?"

"I think it was put in my trunk by mistake. I'll go get it for you." Then she walked to her trunk pulled it out and gave it to her. She mumbled a thank you. Then she ran to the bath room to brush her teeth. Putting what she read behind her and she went to sleep. If she looked through her trunk more she would have found an old dark purple long shirt and gray pants.

* * *

**Ha finally i got the idea out of my head. I may continue this I may not. Leave a review with your opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley carefully slipped her report out of her bag and waited patiently for class to start. She was always on time, 'Be prompt' was her motto. She could tell she was being stared at. She wasn't sitting with the others. There eyes bore into the back of her head and she didn't turn around. She could hear Lenny talk to David. The girl next to her Kuki Sanban was staring at her.

"Hi, uhh why aren't you sitting with your brothers and sister?" She looked confused after she said that and went back to humming the rainbow monkey theme song. I guess nobody else knew that Bruce was her only brother. Feeling very uncomfortable she walked back to her 'siblings.' The looked at her and before they could say anything the bell rang. Relief ran through her and she stared at what the teacher was writing on the board.

"Next week we are starting Standardized Testing. Today we are starting to practice level 3 writing; which includes an introduction, a body, then a conclusion. To practice I want you all to write about a memory any memory, or write a short story. Please tell me when you turn it what it exactly is. This will only last 45 minutes, take out a sheet of paper and you may begin."

She looked down at the paper and thought about what to write. Looking at Lenny he was already on the 3 line. Taking a deep breath she spilled the content of her head.

_What happened to the Z. _

_In the world of today kids want to rule. They can't make the rules but they do. They can control most of the kids in the world. They are the elite_(she wrote down something in replace for the kids next door). _They can do anything they please. The only people they care about is Santa, their parents, and their friends. They fight for truth and justice for kids every where. They train in the middle of the Arctic and fight adults. These are very great kids. The very best was a team called Z. They were the best and they were all friends. The oldest was Olivia, the youngest Ric- Richard. _

_They would fight for there cause and not back down from a mission. When one was gone, she was still there in spirit. They were taken in the middle of the night. On a cold Halloween night they didn't back down from the greatest mission for anything. Even though they might not come back out the same ever again. There last words was the following. _

_"I love you Olivia," said the boy with a base ball helmet on. _

_"You'll never win Parent!" screamed the two boys and the girl was crying softly. The elites uniform was replaced, they wore prissy no nonsense clothes. There voices changed to adult like voices. The obeyed every whim and every thing that they would have to do. _

She added other details from her dreams, from out of her diary. About the 1968 carrot rebellion, the fake moon landing, why they didn't go after Z. She went on for 3 pages of her short story. Surprisingly she was the first to be done and she realized she still had 10 minutes left off class. She walked up to the teacher and handed her paper in.

"Wow 3 pages Ashley is this a fiction story? Or is this a memory of yours?" Desperatly she wanted to say memory, that it was all true and she didn't make it up. Instead the exact opposite came out of her mouth.

"Fiction, I made every single thing in the paper up." The voice of her delightful side said. The girl from her diary entry was fading from her fast. Herself in a purple and gray outfit was also fading from her mind.

"Actually its a mixture of both, a memory inspired it." She didn't hesitate for a minute. She didn't take back what she said. She walked back to her seat she could see kids looking at her with disgust. They wanted to be done with this now. Picking up her book her picture seemed to come alive on the page. Her smiling face looked at her and winked, astonished she shook her head and it was still again.


	3. Growing Up

**Okay i had a theory, if the delightful children was recommissioned then decommissioned they would have no memories of being sector z or DCFDTL. So I'm going to have this mention my theory sometime. I gave numbuh 74.239 a name Gabe Rodowsky and some others that will be mentioned. the list will be at the end.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

She kept fighting with her inner self and getting farther away from the others. Ogie would be the only person she would talk to when she did speak. Father guessed it was puberty after all she was a preteen girl. She didn't know anything about puberty but she would smirk at him. Feeling very confused she wished she never found that diary. She knew she couldn't stop the memories, they were apart of her.

"Ashley here's your report," said Ms. Holmes, "You did a very good job the only 'A' in the class." She smiled at her and she smiled back. This teacher was the weirdest English teacher. On free days she would play country music to the class.

"I really liked your poem on growing up. Have you ever thought about submitting your work to a magazine? You write so well." She shook her head and headed back to her seat. She wouldn't sit next to any of her siblings now. She sat next to the window, Fanny Fulbright behind her, and Gabe Rodowsky on her right. She saw Fanny pass a note to Patton behind her they winked to each other. Gabe look out the window.

"Okay we are going to start a book called _The Cat Ate My Gym Suit_. I know its a funny title but its about standing up in what you believe in and growing up." The bell rang and she handed out copies of the books as they walked out. She thought the title of the book really wasn't all that funny.

"Ash," came a voice from behind her.

"Hi, Ogie are you alright?"

"I need a pad," she said urgently. She didn't get what she was saying at first until it dawned on her. She reached into a bag that the nurse gave her. Since there was no other girls in the house. They had to go to the nurse to ask about puberty problems. Since they seperated she didn't feel the need to talk to the boys any more. Father was having the trouble of keeping them together.

"Thanks." There meeting was usually infomral like this at school. Ogie hung out with the girls that was in the theatre and she hung out with the science club. That was the only other class she had an A in expect for English. What was bad at this point in there 6th grade year was she remembered being a 2x4 buff and hanging out with the KND scientist. The only other girl was the girlfriend of Hoagie Gilligan, Abby Lincoln. Plus there was Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones. She smiled as she walked into the science room.

* * *

**Ha finally I got the idea out of my head. Leave a review with your opinion. They are 12 in this chapter. **

74.239 name Gabe Rodowsky  
14 name Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones


	4. fathers thoughts

**Into the future, through Fathers Eyes. I just watched operation zero and i thought to add this thoughts about his 'kids' and the future. In this chapter they will be freshman in High school. **

**I don't own the kids next door, if i did the episodes would be back up on youtube. **

* * *

I had a villain for a father. He loved my brother more than me. I wanted to fight him, and I could have if I pleased to. But rocky road seemed really good at the moment. I mean who doesn't love rocky road ice cream? Grandpape loved my brother than me and I hated him or it. I wanted to be the evil villain and I did and didn't get any glory. I really don't know why i went through all that. I'm writing this thinking about the Monty incident several years back.

Any way. I kidnapped sector Z to prove my evilness. I couldn't pass on my powers to them but they became a feared villain. No the person who could get the powers was Nigel Uno, my nephew. I tried to get him to turn evil. But NO! I just made him go bald. Now at his wedding in 6 years he will be getting married to previous supreme leader, Rachael McKenzie. She was pretty and all but look at what happened to her.

Oh that girl i hate her just as much as my nephew. She will pregnant and there kids will have the powers. Not one of them became evil. The power, oh forget it. I just regret not getting married and having my own kids.

I just wanted to ramble to some body and here is where it goes. On a piece of paper in a journal Ashley made me do. My delightful children are going against me. I hate puberty I couldn't stand going through. Ashley is hanging around kids from the science club, Nerds. Ogie is hanging out with drama freaks. Lenny is with Ogie. They know that there not siblings. Bruce is hanging out with the principal. David... I don't know where he is half the time.

Ashley she was my favorite, now she is bringing home boys from the science club. She has a dream of becoming a pharmacist. Getting married and not being an evil villain. It makes me sad. David is the only one intrested. Ogie and Lenny, not related and dating. Rick is just barely paying attention to us. And i wanted kids, and a wife? I can't stand girls going through puberty.

I could see them 12 years from now. Ashley living her pharmacist dream and having kids run around a house. The house surrounded by a white pickett fence and a dog lying on the back of a dark blue mini van. Bruce getting over his junivile deliquency and principal of the school, he had great people skills. David like me and it makes me proud. Lenny and Ogie married and living in New York. There growing up right in front of me.

I just want my kids back.

* * *

**Poor Father. Leave a review if you want to read more. Than again i'll just update when i feel the need to ;) leave a review any way. its makes me write more. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay i had a theory, if the delightful children was recommissioned then decommissioned they would have no memories of being sector z or DCFDTL. So I'm going to have this mention my theory sometime. I gave number 74.239 a name Gabe Rodowsky and some others that will be mentioned. the list will be at the end.**

**I own nothing, and special thanks to kittylover429 for reviewing every chapter. A thousand hugs and giant cookies thats the size of your head to you. **

* * *

High school the best 4 years of your life, some people say. Some say the worst 4 years of your life. For Ashley this was going to be a mixture of both.

"Ashley Delightful get down here," she heard father scream at the top of his lungs. She stared at him he was in his silhouette suit and he looked angry, very, very angry. Her trunk was in front of him. Her blood nearly ran cold. Her stuff her old stuff from her kids next door day, on the top.

"Yes, father," she replied timidly. She looked at her stuff and didn't look at him.

"What is the meaning of this junk?" She gulped and did a double take.

"What do you mean father. This isn't my stuff-" She saw her name branded across the tags. Oh crud now she was going to get it. She fingered the purple t-shirt and she started to cry. CRY! She hated puberty, she was going soft.

"I don't know, I wish I hadn't found them. Then I wouldn't remember..."

"You know, how did you know? This stuff brought back memories didn't it?" He sighed and looked at her unhappy. Not entirely sure what to do he left his daughter to cry. They weren't loud sobs just tears running down her face. Father looked down at her with pity. She wasn't suppose to know. The chamber erased her memories they weren't suppose to remember at all.

"Does any body else know?" She shook her head no. Good that was good in fathers mind. Ashley was clearing her mind. She tried to forget, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get rid of them.

"Go do your homework Ashley, don't you have science homework to do?" Waving his head he turned her away. She thought of what was going to happen next. But the next day Gabe, taught her to dicest a worm and Mary-Lou was going around with invatations to her 15th birthday party. She gladly accepted the invation. She promised Kuki Sanban that she would vote for her, for student council president.

Ogie and her were still sharing a room and they talked more than usual. David was scaring the younger kids. Bruce was being the principal for the day on 'be the principal for a day!" Corning title, but who cared, a lot of the kids picked on was hoping for him to fix the detention system. Apparently none of the regulars in detention was learning anything. Lenny was being too quiet lately, but did nothing bad. She was growing up and she was glad she was. She wasn't the evil 10 ten year old girl bent on evil destruction any more.

* * *

**Leave a review with your opinion. They are 14 in this chapter. **

74.239 name Gabe Rodowsky  
14 name Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay i had a theory, if the delightful children was recommissioned then decommissioned they would have no memories of being sector z or DCFDTL. So I'm going to have this mention my theory sometime. I gave number 74.239 a name Gabe Rodowsky and some others that will be mentioned. the list will be at the end.**

**Last Chapter I was going to do this earlier until I realized how long my list of stories to write grew to an out control level. So this came very late... **

**Corrosponds with my story _This is What Happened _with Nigel and Rachel afterward but more of Ashley's POV**

Father is gone, his last days had him admited to the 'crazy' section at the hospital. He kept talking about how he regretted not getting married to carry on the family line. Everybody was getting very annoyed with this, at least he adopted them. He also kept talking about how the power was going to Nigel Uno. The family linage was going to end with him.

"David, no matter how harsh we were treated by him, I still love him," said Ashley into her husbands sweater vest. Even David looked like he was going to cry too.

"Its going to be okay Ash," he said and looked over the grave at Nigel. He was pressed against this girl he meet in England it was hard to see if he was crying or not. He came for this and a wedding, Wally's friend Patton was getting married.

Ogie was standing next to her and holding a bunch of Lillies. They were tied off with a black ribbon, Lenny was going to go up and put them there. Lenny the one who ditched the helmet back when he was 13, wasn't crying like everybody else. Instead he rubbed his hand along his curly black hair shaking a bit.

"Bye uncle," said Nigel.

"Good bye Father," said all of the delightful children at the same time. Also at the same time was a flash of them all together in some machine of a sort. Memories of them meeting were together were merged into one, and Ogie looked down at her pregnant stomach. Something of an evil was going to be gone for a very long time.


End file.
